


Dance With Me

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney dance at Madison's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #130 "dance"

“He’s not good enough for her,” said Rodney, which was what he’d been saying since Madison had brought ‘a friend’ home from college, three Christmases ago.

John rolled his eyes, watching as Madison and her new husband cut their cake. His name was Luke, and he was accountant. He adored Madison and he was the one she’d chosen, which was more than enough for John to like him, but Rodney was holding on to the appearance of disapproval.

“She loves him,” John pointed out.

“Yes, well,” Rodney huffed, and John grinned. Rodney really did like the kid, for all his grumpiness.

He rose as the band began playing again, and held out a hand. “Dance with me?”

“I don’t dance,” said Rodney.

“You danced with Maddie,” said John, just to see the smile that crept onto his face— after dancing with Luke and her father, Maddie had added one more song to dance with her Uncle Mer before everyone else joined them.

“I did,” Rodney agreed. “And my knees are protesting.”

John took a step closer, catching Rodney’s hand. “Dance with me,” he repeated.

Rodney allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. The music shifted to something slow, and John wrapped his arms around Rodney’s waist. Almost instantly, he felt Rodney relax against him, draping his own arms around John’s shoulders. They turned slowly, not even really dancing, just moving together with the ease of long practice.

“Maybe he’s not such a bad kid,” said Rodney, after a moment. “I mean, for an accountant.”

John grinned against Rodney’s collar. “You ever regret not having one of these, instead of running away together?”

Rodney pulled back to give him a look that clearly said, _Are you as insane as your hair makes you look?_.

John grinned again, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
